Vampires Suck
by freedomseeker579
Summary: The wolves were a second too late and Laurent bit Bella. What will happen afterwards? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

In those last seconds of my life all I thought was _I love you Edward. _I was on the ground Laurent standing over me about to kill me. _I love you Edward, I love you Edward, _I kept repeating to myself. It was all I could think about. It was all that mattered right then and there about to die. And hopefully somewhere deep down Edward still loved me too. With a look of pity in Laurent's eyes, he made his move for my neck. But in that split second a terrifying growl came from the forest. Laurent froze mid crouch, looking stunned. I, being too paralyzed with fear didn't even look to see what it was. It didn't matter anyway. If it was the so-called bear that Angela spoke of, Laurent would take care of it quickly and return back to me. No use in running.

Laurent stood and more growling erupted from the same direction. This time there was not one but several different growls. I had to look then. I quickly scanned the dense forest and saw nothing, and then I looked up to Laurent's face, which was still stunned but now oddly scared. But before I could even begin to wonder about that, Laurent lunged at me sinking his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I screamed out in fear and pain but could do nothing. He was too strong. _Edward I love you_, I whispered the thought. Then faster than I could ever imagine a gigantic wolf wrenched him off of me and threw him in the air. Whatever happened after that I don't know. By then the familiar agony I had experienced at the ballet studio took hold. This time I realized though no one could save me. _No, no, no, no, NO! This could not be happening! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!... _


	2. Chapter 2

Those were my last coherent thoughts before the burning took over and I began screaming. All I could think of was how badly it hurt. How much I wanted to die, or that I'd never been born. It was a sick joke to realize that I was finally getting my wish to become a vampire. How could I have ever wanted this pain? I screamed and thrashed and then screamed again for somebody to kill me, to put an end to this burning agony, but endless burning fire raged on.

I don't know how long it was, but finally in the midst of all the burning I could feel that I had some control in my body again. It came little by little of course, but it meant that the burning would eventually end. I was getting stronger I realized and that gave me the courage and the will to stop screaming and thrashing. And though the heat didn't decrease I also realized I could think around the burning. I kept telling myself that somehow everything would be alright. I knew this was a lie but it kept me from screaming and thrashing again so I clung to the thought.

I continued to get stronger my hearing better, my thoughts clearer. This led to many different questions. What happened after that wolf yanked Laurent off me? Did Laurent take off? He could have beat those wolves easy then come back to finish the job. So why was I still alive? That's when I finally heard something new going on around me.

A door slammed, I could hear heavy footsteps and lighter more rhythmic footsteps following them.

"She's not screaming anymore."

It was Jacob, I thought shocked. Why in the heck was I near Jacob. Where was I? A million questions liked that bounced around in my head.

"Yes," Billy sighed. "She quit a few hours ago. Who's this?"

"Alice_ Cullen_," Jake replied coldly.

_Alice!_ It was Alice! I thought excitedly. What was she doing here? Were the rest of the Cullens here? Was _he _here? So many questions, I forced myself to refocus on the conversation.

"Well I'd say nice to meet you, but with everything that's happened…" Billy trailed off.

"I understand," Alice responded stiffly. "How long has it been since Laurent bit her?"

"A little more than two days," Billy replied.

"Do you know how much longer she is going to be like this?" Jake snarled impatiently.

Alice sighed "It takes a person about three days to turn into a vampire, but give me a second."

Everyone was quiet.

"She'll wake up in about six hours."

"How do you know that?" Jake asked incredulously.

As Alice began explaining her gift and answering their questions, it gave me time to ponder their conversation so far. From what I heard I was probably at Jake's house. But why was I and how did they find me? And where was Charlie? He had to be freaking out since apparently I have been burning for two days. Not to mention Jake. He seemed to know all about vampires which wasn't a comforting thought. What was more frustrating though was I didn't know if _he_ was here. If he was, where was he? Did he not want to see me? Would he stay to help me figure this out or would leave again?_ No._ I couldn't think about those things right now. I had less than six hours to go, at least that was something.

Having all their questions answered the conversation turned back to me.

"I need to call Edward." Alice whispered morosely.

"You mean he doesn't know," Jacob asked tensely. Knowing Edward and I had once been together.

"I had to make sure first. When I saw Laurent attack her I didn't know if she had died or was becoming a vampire. It could have gone either way."

Jacob gritted his teeth. "Are all the Cullens coming back now," he asked angrily.

"I don't know."

On that cheery note all conversation ceased, and I was left alone to my thoughts. All the while I counted the seconds to my awakening.

Several hours later the pain changed. It slowly started to fade from my fingers and toes for which I was grateful. It was finally ending. Though that was good my throat wasn't only burning, it was now parched to the bone. If that wasn't bad enough my chest grew hotter and my heart beat pounded even faster. By that time I could hear Alice's light footsteps coming back into the room.

"It's almost over Bella," Alice whispered taking my right hand. "They're on their way here."

I wanted to ask who, but my heart picked up even faster, my chest even hotter. The fire having burned everything else in my body was now focusing on my heart. My heart beat faster and faster, my chest hotter and hotter. Until one agonizing surge of fire followed by a thud. My heart stuttered few times, then once, and then stopped altogether. That is the day, I, Bella Swan died and started a new life.

Please tell me what you think. I'm always eager to

To know what you guys think or suggest.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours earlier…

Edward's POV

It was twilight yet again, here in Houston, Texas. I had been here for the last month trying to track Victoria down. Staying at this cheap hotel, I had been leaving at night to track and unless I had to hunt, staying here during the day. I've had little progress here, but I was hoping to change that tonight. I had a hunch to where she might be. Right now though I was sitting on the small bed, staring at the western horizon not as hidden by the clouds as in forks, going over one of the many conversations Bella and I had shared.

"_How late is it?" she asked._

"_It's twilight. I murmured, staring off at the horizon. _

_I looked back at her._

"_It's the safest time of the day for us." I said, seeing the unspoken question in her eyes._

"_The easiest time. But also the saddest in a way…the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"_

"_I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." Then frowning she added, "Not that you see them much here."_

I sighed. I miss Bella so much, I thought as the familiar ache of her absence washed over me. Maybe if I just called her, just to hear her voice- _No. _I could not call her. The whole reason I left in the first place was for her have a happy _human_ life. I couldn't break down and call her every time these unbearable urges tempted me. Getting up, I sighed again. It was time to see if my hunch was right.

_Buzz Buzz. _

_Buzz Buzz._

Scowling, I picked up my phone off the night stand to see who it was. To my surprise it was Alice, I hadn't spoken to her for at least three weeks now.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" I asked more concerned now.

"Laurent came back."

"What!"

Edward I'm so sorry, but he bit Bella, she's becoming a vampire."

"I'm on my way." I replied simply.

Still holding the cell phone, I threw it at the wall as hard as I could, leaving a hole in the wall. Then without bothering to grab my things I walked out of the hotel, got in my car, and headed to the place I swore that I'd never return to. Forks, Washington.

Now…

Bella's POV

I was lying there, with my eyes closed, dreading to face the world. This is it I thought. I'm finally a vampire; my heart will never beat again. I dimly remember how upset I got everyday knowing I was getting older. Now I'll never age. My throat burned of course, but that was only to be expected. I used to want this life. But now that Edward was gone and my whole world was crashing down, I wasn't so sure.

I opened my eyes for the first time and was amazed at what I saw. The light was dim, but I could see every little dust mote that swirled around me, and how beautiful they were. I took a breath to settle myself. The action felt wrong. I considered this and realized that I didn't need air anymore. And though I didn't need it, I could taste the whole room around me in every breath. Right now I could taste the beautiful dust motes and something sweet like apple and moss. I could taste so many other things too, but the most dominant scent I could taste was dog. How strange.

I could hear people whispering tensely. I listened harder; yes there were five male voices. What were they saying? Somebody squeezed my hand.

Shocked by the unfamiliar touch, I jumped from the couch I had been laying on and away from the unknown, air hissing up my throat like a swarm of bees. This all happened so fast that it should have been a blur, but I could see everything. Crouched defensively, I attuned to scene around me. I was in the front room of Jake's house just as I expected. Alice was standing in the middle of the room; arm stretched out toward me her expression anxious. When I realized there was no danger, I stood up straight and then rushed to Alice.

"Alice I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Bella I've missed you too, but ow!" Alice replied breathlessly, leaning away from my embrace.

"Oh sorry," I said detaching myself from her. This time I noticed the sound of my voice for the first time. My voice rang like a bell, almost like I was singing.

"It's ok Bella; you're just stronger than regular vampires right now. It's because you're a newborn." Alice said slowly to put the point across.

I gave her a jerky nod to show I understood.

"Alice, what happened? What does Charlie know?" I asked my voice getting faster more frantic. "Why am I at Jake's house? And what-"

"Bella calm down." Alice said putting her hands on both sides of my face. "Look I know you have a lot of questions, but right now we need to go and hunt. I know you're thirsty." She finished taking her hands off my face.

Until she had mentioned it, I didn't really notice the thirst. There was so much more room in head and my new brain was keeping tabs on the burning. It was like how my old brain used to handle blinking and breathing.

Not anymore though. Now that she brought it up it was all I could think about. Making the burning hurt worse and worse. I put a hand on my throat.

"Ok fine, but afterwards you have a lot of explaining to do." I said stubbornly.

Grimacing she said "I know, but let's go hunt right now."Then she handed me a bag.

"What's this?"

"It's a bag of extra clothes." She smiled a little. "You'll need them."

Z


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was right. I did need the extra clothes afterwards. She had taken me to a small clearing and instructed me how to hunt. To my surprise, it wasn't as hard as I thought; when I finally just let my instincts take over. Though it wasn't hard it was messy. I had the elk's blood all over me, while Alice didn't have a drop on her.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it. It just takes practice," she assured me.

Aggravated I said nothing. I was trying to be patient with Alice, but I had so many questions it felt like my head was going to explode. We were by a small creek now so I could wash the blood off me and change clothes.

"Alice, why can't I just wash up back at Jake's house?" I asked irritably.

"Trust me; you'll want to be clean for when we get back."

But before she had finished saying that I wasn't listening anymore. I was distracted, staring at the girl in the water. This girl was beautiful. With her heavy dark hair and nice full lips, but this girl also looked horrific. She had these flaming red eyes that seemed to burn a hole through you. After processing this picture for a second I realized something. I gasped shocked.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

"My eyes are red! That's what's wrong!" I fumed. I was so tired of being left in the dark. Wouldn't anybody tell me anything?

"Bella calm down. Everybody's eyes are red at first. After you drink animal blood for a while your eyes will be like mine." She said soothingly trying to calm me down. She looked nervous, like I was about to go crazy.

"Ok," I sighed getting up and pulling the clean white t-shirt over my head. Maybe I was overreacting. But one thing was for sure, it was time for some answers.

Seeing what I was going to say she said, "Come on, Bella. You want answers, well your about to get them. It's time go anyway, they're here."

"Who's here?"

"Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie and Esme are fixing up the house right now."

"You're staying?" immediate relief flooding in me.

"Yes, for now." Then seeing my sudden disappointment she said, "Don't worry Bella, we're not leaving without you again. I promise."

"What about…? I paused, and then made myself say his name, "Edward?"

"Alice shifted uncomfortably, "He's still on his way, but Bella seriously it's time to go."

"Alright, let's go." I said after putting on the jeans tennis shoes. I was ready to get back. I had plenty of more questions that needed to be answered and I was eager to see Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. I had missed them, all of the Cullens. Following Alice, I sprinted through the forest back to Jake's house. Running felt good; it let me clear my head. I finally realized why vampires didn't worry about hitting trees. I was moving so fast, but I could see every tree branch and every leaf.

As Jake's house came into view, I could see Carlisle's car. I picked up the pace, surpassing Alice easy, and could see not only the three vampires, but Jake too, waiting for us out front.

"Hi, everyone." I said shyly as I approached them. Even as a vampire, I didn't like all the attention focused on me.

"Hey Bella," each of them replied. They all put on brave smile, but it didn't reach their eyes. I looked behind me, Alice had finally caught up.

After an awkward moment of silence, Carlisle said gently, "Bella, come inside. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and it's time that we explain some things to you."

"Ok."

Letting me lead, we all filed into Jake's house and found a seat. Honestly, I was nervous. Though I was anxious to find out what they had to say, I had a bad feeling that it was something I didn't want to hear.

"Bella?" Jake asked his voice hard. He was sitting farthest away from me with a pained look in his eyes.

"Yes, Jake?" I asked in return. I could see him flinch when I said his name. This puzzled me. I know I was a vampire, but I was still me. What did he have against vampires anyway?

"What all do you remember?"

I explained everything I remembered including the conversation I had with Laurent, which left everyone shocked and angry.

Jake gritted his teeth. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

Then softer he said, "Bella there is something you should know about me."

"What is it Jake?" I asked a little confused.

"Do you remember the first conversation we had, down at the beach? When I told you about Quileute legends."

It rang a dull bell. "A little," I said honestly.

"Do you remember the legend that we were descendents of wolves?"

"Yes, what a about it?" I asked steadily growing confused.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm a werewolf."

I was stunned. By his tone I could tell he was serious, but Jake a werewolf. It just seemed impossible. Well, if there were vampires, I guess there could be werewolves too.

"Is that why it smells like dog in here?"

Until then, Carlisle and them had been silent, but now they couldn't help but laugh. Even Jake smiled a little. I laughed too. It reminded me of the good days, when I laughed with the Cullens and with Jake, all of which seemed a million miles away. I was still processing the idea of Jake being werewolf, and as I did so I thought back to my last human memories, how that wolf wrenched Laurent of me, and it all clicked.

"Wait," I gasped, the laughter abruptly ceased. "You were that wolf that got Laurent off me, weren't you?"

"Yes," he responded his voice hard again.

"What about the other wolves? I know I heard more of them."

"There are four more, Jared, Paul, Embrey, and Sam. They didn't come here today because they didn't want to overwhelm you."

I thought about that. So Sam didn't have a cult that he was trying to lure Jake too. I had been worrying for Jacob ever since he told me about Sam and the looks he gave him. This worry increased when Jake stopped answering my calls. It turned out that all of them had turned into werewolves. I have to work on my theories when it comes to this stuff.

"What happened to Laurent?"

Jake looked uneasy. This scared me.

"He got away. After you were bit, Sam and Embrey stayed behind with me to take care of you. Paul and Jared chased him a long way, but the stupid bloodsucker gave them the slip. He was heading north." The whole time Jake said this he looked me straight in the eye with a look of savage guilt.

"I saw Laurent bite you," Alice piped up somberly. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you Bella I swear, but once I saw that I came straight to Forks. I knew where the meadow was, because I remember _seeing_ Edward taking you there before. Once I got there and realized you were gone, I got a whiff of the wolves and knew that they had taken you here on their land. We aren't allowed to come here because of the treaty, but they allowed it temporarily so I could help you when you woke up and all of could talk to you and explain things when they got down here." She said motioning to Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

"What treaty?"

This time Carlisle spoke up and told me about treaty. I listened intently to every word he said, but in another part of my brain I was thinking about Laurent and everything that had happened. Seeing my troubled expression, Carlisle finished saying, "We're all here for you Bella, everything will be alright."

I looked down at my hands. My would-be killer was still out there. It was a terrifying thought. Would he come back and kill me all the way this time, or would he leave me in peace? Was Victoria still going to pursue me? A hundred of questions rolled around in my new brain, but one in particular stood out.

"What about Charlie? What does he know?" I asked desperately. This was all becoming too much.

Everyone looked anxious. That didn't help my stress level.

"What, does he know? Is he still looking for me?" I asked more frantic.

"Bella," Carlisle said taking my hands. "I'm so sorry, but Charlie thinks you're dead."

"WHAT?" I yelled ripping my hands out of his and getting up. "How…? Why…?" I was so angry and upset I couldn't even form whole sentences.

Everyone was up now with their hands up in front of them, trying to calm me down. They all said stuff like, "Bella calm down, everything is going to be ok."But how could anything be ok. My dad thought I was dead, and soon enough so would my mom. I could never see them again. My dad was stuck in that house alone again. At least Renee had Phil, but all the same. Jasper was now trying to calm me down with his talent.

"Cut it out Jasper," I hissed menacingly.

He didn't, this time he worked harder. Everyone was still trying to calm me down, when someone walked in. It was the person I wanted see the most. It was Edward Cullen.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hoped I cleared up some questions you had. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Please keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

In that instant everything went quiet and the boiling rage that had consumed me ebbed away.

I had never been truly mad at Edward for leaving me. I had felt immense pain, more pain than you will ever know, but never mad. I knew I wasn't good enough for Edward, so it made sense for him to want to leave. But seeing him there in the doorway looking more glorious than ever, I couldn't help but be mad and hurt. I mean after everything we've been through he just left me here like a sitting duck, and look what happened. I was almost Laurent's dinner! But at the same time though I felt inexplicable joy; I had missed him so much. I took a breath to settle myself, hoping to calm the conflicting emotions.

He had his own scent, honey-lilac and sun, so sweet. It made me want to leap in his arms and tell him how much I love him over and over again. But I resisted. I couldn't do that anymore, not to mention that fact that I was still mad at him.

"_Bella_," Edward said, his voice in awe.

"Yes," I asked a little confused now and somewhat pleased. He looked absolutely dumbstruck by the sight of me. Good. He should know what he's missing. At the same time though why was he acting like this? He's the one who didn't want me anymore!

"Bella, I, I,…" he sputtered.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. For once Edward was speechless, totally lost for words.

Then suddenly he was kissing me. For a second all I could comprehend was how different this kissing was. In all of my dull human memories he had never kissed me like this before. This was nice.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind I threw him off me hard. He flew right threw the door and landed outside where I quickly met him.

"How dare you!" I yelled at the dazed looking Edward. I had never been more angry in my life. "You left me here alone! You said that you didn't want me anymore! And now that I'm a vampire you think it go back to how it was! Well it can't! My parents think I'm dead, Laurent and Victoria are still out there probably still wanting to kill me, and I just don't trust you anymore Edward!" I finished, the air hitching in my throat, like I was choking, and even though my eyes were dry I knew I must be crying.

The whole time I had ranted Edward hadn't moved. He just sat there, listening to everything I said. Then as soon as I was done he got up walked toward me, but kept a safe distance, and said "Bella I'm so sorry," he paused then continued with a look of severe guilt.

"For everything I have put you through. I will never forgive myself for what I've done to you if I live a thousand years. But you need to know, Bella I never stopped loving you. I left you to keep you safe from who I am. I had no idea Laurent or Victoria would come and find you." he finished sounding so sad and sincere that I almost believed him.

But I couldn't. I would never know if he was telling me the truth or if he was just saying that because I was going to be around forever.

I shook my head at him, "I wish I could believe you, but I just can't," I said my voice sounding weaker with each word.

I turned away from him, everyone had kept their mouth shut through this big ordeal, and now nobody knew what to say.

I needed to be alone. Knowing what I was going to do, Alice called, "Bella, wait!"

I didn't though I ran as fast and hard as I could through the forest. Running from them, my past, and try as I might the dreadful future that threatened to swallow me whole.

I eventually stopped running. I was in the middle of a huge forest. The run had been a big blur for me though so I couldn't tell exactly where I was. I wandered around for a while until I came to a huge waterfall. It was beautiful, I sat down and stared at it. It was dark by now, but that didn't matter I could see perfectly. I could've sat there for hours, just staring at the beautiful waterfall, but I was interrupted by the reality of what all that had happened. What will I do? The Cullens said they were there for me, but how could I go back there? I just couldn't face Edward again. That just hurt too much. But where else could I go?

I was so deep in my thinking that I didn't even notice when a small clan of vampires came up behind me.

"Look what we have here Felix." Alarmed I whirled around a hiss escaping my lips.

"She's a feisty one," the dark haired vampire replied amused.

"Or one in need of a lesson in manners," the blonde vampire countered, "Jane would you please?"

"No Jane, don't, not this one ok?" the dark hair vampire pleaded.

Though I was confused as to what they meant I knew what the girl vampire, or I guess Jane, planned for me wasn't good. My only chance would be to make a break for it. But I was too terrified, I was outnumbered, they would just chase me down and do something infinitely worse. So I just stood there, frozen, waiting to see what they would do to me.

"Sorry Felix, I happen to agree with him, I'll teach the newborn some respect," she said with a big smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll see," she replied her smile growing wider.

I waited for it, but nothing happened. After a few more seconds of this Jane frowned and the brown haired vampire, Felix, let out a long sigh of relief.

"Now would you look at that," he commented happily, he had a big grin on his face. "She is unaffected by your power Jane. How intriguing. Aro would be mad if we didn't bring her back with us."

She pouted, "I suppose your right, go see if you can even contain the newborn and meet us back at the private jet." and with that Jane and the blonde vampire went back the opposite way back into the forest.

Still grinning he asked, "So what do you think? You want to become part of the Volturi?"

**Sorry it took me forever to update! I had a huge case of writers block, not to mention i've been crazy busy, but still sorry! I hope you enjoy! Please review more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

After Bella left, all I wanted to do was run after her to convince her I still loved her, to make her see that I wasn't lying. But Alice had warned me against it, saying, "Let her go Edward, she'll come back when she's had time to think." Though I was anxious and worried about Bella I knew that my words would do probably more damage than good, so I heeded her word.

That left me sitting in my house with nothing to do, but to wallow in my self loathing and stupidity, and listen to everyone's silent rants, which all contained the same theme.

"_Poor Bella. How could you Edward?" Esme asked irritated. _

"_Man, that was stupid, I wouldn't have even done that." Emmett commented angrily yet with a hint of amusement._

"_Son, what were you thinking," Carlisle demanded._

"_I can't believe you did that!" Jasper thought incredulity._

Rosalie was the most surprising. She out of everyone had ranted and screamed the most insults silently in her head at me, loud and clear.

"_You miserable excuse for a vampire! How could you do that to her? I mean it Edward you might have just lost her FOREVER!_

Alice was shaking with rage. She had been ever since we got back. I had never seen her so angry before. She hardly looked at me, but when she did she gave me a death stare so cold I thought she just attack me if I said anything to her.

I was about to take my chances though and ask her when Bella might come back, when her face went completely blank. I knew this face, I had seen it time and time again, she was having a vision. I looked into her mind to see what she what she seeing, which if I still needed air would have taken the breath out of me.

"Bella, no!" I exclaimed getting up.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked no longer upset with me, but worried for me.

"Jane, Alec, and Felix found Bella. They want to take her back to Italy, to join the Volturi."

"What?" they all exclaimed. For they all knew that once you joined the Volturi they wouldn't let you leave willingly. In fact they would do almost anything to make you stay, and Bella was just a newborn, one at this point in time very vulnerable. I just couldn't let her get sucked into that. Their cruel tendencies and their choice of prey. I shuddered at the thought mentally.

"We have to find her _now_," I said tensely.

"Edward there's not enough time, she will have already made her choice." Alice said quietly.

"We have to try. We can pick up her scent if we go back to Jacob's house and follow the scent from there. Please, we have to try." I asked desperately. They all nodded, not saying a word, and I knew they would help.

And with that I took off, my family trailing me, to try to find the love of my existence before she made her decision.

Bella's POV

I was astounded. Shocked. Me, apart of the Volturi. I tried to think back to what all I knew of them. It wasn't much. I knew that they lived in Italy, and were the closest to royalty there was. I also remembered what Edward had said, that you didn't make them mad or break the rules unless you wanted to die.

They sounded pretty fierce and I could tell by the color of their eyes that they didn't go by a vegetarian lifestyle, but then I weighed my options. Where else did I have to go? I had ruled out going back to the Cullens, and I didn't like the idea of going out on my own, but to Italy? That was a big decision, one that I needed to know more about before I made up my mind.

"_If_ I joined, would I be able to leave if I wanted to?"

"Of course," sounding a little offended now, "It isn't a cult, you could leave anytime you wished."

"Would I have to drink human blood?" I asked worriedly.

"Not if you wish, of course human blood is what we prefer, but we could definitely work something out." he said switching from offended to amused by my worried expression.

Ignoring that, I thought about what he was offering. It sounded like a good deal, but I just couldn't shake how Jane acted toward me. I definitely didn't want to join them if they just randomly hurt people. That was just plain wrong.

"And what about Jane?" I asked, my voice hard.

He grinned. "Ah, don't worry about her, it will just take her time to get used to you is all."

Not to sure of that I asked, "Does she do that to everyone she meets though?"

He grinned wider. "Only those she sees as threats."

"What?" I exclaimed shocked. "How could I be a threat? It's not like I have any powers or anything."

"Ah, well you will have to ask Jane about the first part, but you do have a power or talent I should say. Remember how Jane's talent didn't affect you?"

I nodded mutely.

" If it had affected you, you would've felt immense pain instantly, but nothing happened."

I took a breath. This was a lot to take in, but exciting too. I might actually have a talent or gift of some sort! I thought about all the great talents some of the Cullens have. What Felix had said made sense, even so as I thought about how Edward could never read my mind. I could only wonder about what my talent could be.

"Do you know what mine is?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, that's not really my area of expertise, but if you come with us, you can find out and we will even help you master it."

"I don't know…" I was sorely tempted now, but I was just so uncertain about everything, I didn't know what to do.

"Please?" he asked, his voice taking a all new form, softer more gentle.

"Why?" I asked confused by his tone.

"There's just something about you," he replied a little shyer.

"What is it?"

He leaned in close and whispered, "That's why you need to come, I haven't figured that yet."

I smiled, "Ok, I'll come"

Then in turn he smiled too and said, "Good."

Don't get me wrong I still wasn't over Edward, but I couldn't help but feel that this might be a good decision for me, a fresh start. There was really nothing here for me now anyway. I knew I was taking a risk, one that I wasn't too sure of, and I'll admit that I'm scared. But I was excited too, never had I felt so different, so unlike myself. In fact as I thought about it I knew that I was no longer like the old Bella Swan. I wasn't the clumsy, mediocre human that didn't have a backbone. I am strong now, and will continue to be as I make this big leap. I wasn't stupid though either. I would _not_ let my guard down with these people until I was sure I could trust them.

Felix took my hand and we started walking the same way Jane and the other vampire had.

"What is your name?" he asked as we walked.

"Bella." I responded simply.

"Bella…" he asked looking puzzled.

"Just Bella," I said smiling.

He still looked puzzled, but I just laughed and asked "Where are we anyway?"

**There you go, another chapter done. I hope you like it! I'm not adding the next chapter though until I get at least three reviews, (Insert evil laugh here.), so you better review! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

My Bella was gone. Alice had called off the search when we had reached a waterfall, deep in the forest.

"Edward, she's gone. She has decided to go with the Volturi."

"What!" I said stopping suddenly, so suddenly that the rest of my family rushed by me, except of course Alice.

"She's gone, I'm so sorry Edward!"

I took that in and was almost crippled by the pain and agony of it all. I knew beforehand that it would be unlikely that I would reach her in time, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Isn't there _anything_ we can do?" I asked desperately.

Carlisle shook his head, "I'm sorry son, but anything we try will only push her away. We'll just have to wait and hope she changes her mind someday."

"What," I exclaimed, "You want me to just sit here and do nothing, while-

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled firmly interrupting my rant. Then taking a softer tone he said, "That's the only thing we can do."

I nodded slowly realizing this to be true. Then turning away from them, I sighed and said, "Let's go home then."

I looked at the waterfall one last time. Bella would have loved the sight of it. I sighed again, letting the agony break my dead heart. Bella was gone; I had let her slip through my fingers like sand. I put on a brave face and turned back to my family. And with grim faces we headed for home hoping that someday Bella would return to us.

Bella's POV

The plane ride was pretty smooth despite the evil looks I kept getting from Jane and apparently Alec. They hadn't exactly been thrilled when I accepted Felix's offer, but they couldn't do anything about it so they resulted to glaring at me. Felix was sitting in the seat beside me grinning like an idiot. It was hard though to say it wasn't kind of cute.

I, myself was really nervous. From what Felix had told me, I would be presented to Aro and he would make my acceptance final. Then living quarters would be arranged and so on and so forth. What if I wasn't good enough though? I voiced my insecurities to Felix.

"Don't worry Bella, that's never happened before."

This however didn't make me feel better. Seeing that his comment did nothing to soothe me he sighed and said, "Bella, love, Aro wouldn't-

"Don't call me that!" I said sharply, interrupting him. Taken aback he raised his hands in surrender and responded, "Goodness Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, I'm sorry just please don't call me that." He nodded, but feeling the need to explain myself I said, "It reminds me of times I don't want to remember anymore."

He took my hand. "Your fine Bella, that's what is so great about the Volturi. You get a new family, a new life. Most people would kill for a chance like that."

I nodded mutely, stuck in my own thoughts. Immune to the snickers from Jane and Alec, I was in a war in my own head. I was trying to keep at bay the memories that threatened to flood within, cringing mentally when a snippet got through, praying with every ounce of my being that Felix was right.

Later…

I was shaking like a leaf. I was standing in the middle of a stone circular room, among many other vampires surrounding us, with three large thrones. The room itself was crude, there wasn't any elegant furnishings or such; the floor slightly sloped downward toward a drain. This could only indicate that I was probably in room in which they ate in. I shivered mentally.

The thrones were filled. Each vampire was similar in their beauty, but also distinct. Two of the three vampires, whom sat on the left and middle throne, had dark brown hair. The one who sat on the left seemed entirely bored while the other seemed very surprised. The vampire on the right side however had blonde hair and was more in between the other two vampires. They all had a vicious set of crimson red eyes. I started rethinking this whole crazy plan, but the vampire in the middle spoke.

"What do you have for me you three? I send you on a mission that should have taken you only three days, but you come back in five and bring me back _her_?"

I cringed, fearing he was mad and would not accept me. But Felix merely chuckled and replied, "There was a complication during the mission, but I will explain _that_ better later. This is Bella. We met her as we were heading towards the plane. Jane's talent can't affect her, so I wondered what else she might be able to do and brought her to you for consideration, I personally think that she would be a great addition to the Volturi." He finished, sounding utterly confident.

"Do you now? He said walking towards us inspecting me. "Well that makes me wonder... Bella would please?" he asked his hand outstretched for mine.

My arm responded faster than my brain did and with a shaky hand I put mine in his. Firmly grasping his hands with mine he closed eyes and concentrated for a moment. On what I wasn't so sure, but I stayed silent.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous! Think of the possibilities!" he exclaimed ecstatic.

I could see Jane and Alec rolling their eyes, I smirked.

"What do you think Marcus? Caius? Wouldn't Bella be an exceptional addition to the Volturi?"

"Yes, she seems to have potential." The blonde haired vampire replied.

"I agree with Caius. There is much potential in this one."

"Well then it's settled. Welcome to the Volturi, Bella, you are one of us now." He said smiling warmly.

"Thank you!" I replied gratefully. I turned to Felix, his smile mirrored mine, big and wide filled with the same relief I felt.

"Now, everyone," he yelled within the room, "let's eat!"

"_What?... Oh no!__"_

**Well I know you guys might hate me right now, but its been really hard to work on this lately and I just wanted to get another chapter out there. But I promise that I will try to get the next chapter out faster and make it longer. I'm looking for suggestions so don't be shy. lol:)**

**Thanks for the reviews! They are very much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"What?…Oh no!''

"Is there something wrong Bella?" Aro asked concerned.

"I… it's just…" I stammered. I couldn't put a full sentence together, but thankfully Felix stepped in for me.

"She doesn't have the same lifestyle as we do, Aro. I think she would rather excuse herself to her new bedroom to get herself situated."

"Hmm… that's rather interesting considering the area you were found in. Would you Bella by chance, know the Cullens?"

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Well, you'll have to tell us your intriguing story after we have parched our thirst. And perhaps in the main room." Then he nodded to Felix and said, "Bring her down to Gianna, she'll get her a room set up for her."

Felix turned back to me, a small smile on his lips, "Shall we then?" he asked offering me his hand.

I took it and as we started to leave I quickly turned to Aro and boldly said, "Thank you!"

"Any time Bella." he responded, smiling warmly.

When we had finally left the room, Felix said, "Well that was a close one!"

I was too shocked to answer. I was grateful that I didn't have stay to participate, but I was horrified what was going to happen. And if that wasn't bad enough, just as we had reached the stairs down to the lobby, we met a group of maybe forty to fifty tourists about to head up to the room we had just departed lead by a small dark haired vampire. Their smell burned my throat like crazy and I had to hold my breath as they walked by.

"Ah, Heidi wait a moment. I'll join you in a minute."

"Better hurry," she purred in a silky voice. She looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything.

He sped up and I picked up the pace to keep up. "Felix are you really going to kill those innocent people."

He froze for a second then turned to me saying, "Bella, I can't help who I am. I am vampire and vampires drink from humans. It's a fact of life."

"You could drink from animals. I know some covens that do."

"Ah, yes, the Cullens. They were the ones who turned you right?"

"Not exactly," I answered timidly.

"Well as Aro said we will talk more about that later. Just try to have an open mind about what I said. You're no longer human. You're not bound by their rules. Gianna is at the front desk by the door, she'll get you a room." And with a quick squeeze of the hand he was gone.

**. . .**

I sat in the room waiting for Felix to come get me. The room itself was simple yet elegant. It had a purple theme and nice dark wood furniture. It had no bed of course, but a futon instead. The closet was filled clothes and shoes and to my surprise all of which was my size. There wasn't much else but I didn't mind I could decorate it later. (Gianna said I could buy anything I wanted off the computer.)

I tried not to think about what Felix and the other vampires were doing, but it was hard not to think of all the innocent humans being killed. _Well you knew this was going to happen if you joined them Bella, _I thought to myself. Yes, I did, but it was still hard to accept the truth. Maybe I should do what Felix said and just try to be open towards the idea. Just think of them as prey. That would be easier but was that _right._

No, it wasn't and I knew that. I would **not** compromise my belief in this no matter how long I was here. Who knows maybe I could convert them to animal blood eventually. But that would take much time and I have only just gotten here. I will have to wait and bide my time until I gain the respect from them that only comes with time.

Just then there was a small knock on the door. "Bella, are you in there?"

"Yes, you can come in."

He did and as he walked in I noticed his eyes were a bright crimson red.

"Aro would like to have a word with you if you're ready." A small smile was playing on his lips.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." I replied returning the smile.

Taking my hand we sprinted down the halls, him leading me through the large castle with extreme ease. I tried to memorize which route we were taking so I wouldn't be so dependent on Felix. We slowed down as we came to a large set of wooden double doors. He released my hand and opened the vast doors, then motioned for me to go through. I did so timidly and found myself in a room much grander than when I had spoken to Aro last.

These rooms had three thrones like before, but were jewel incrusted with rubies, amethysts, garnets, sapphires, and etc. The floor was marble and a huge chandelier hung above us. There were no windows, but elegant paintings on the wall.

"Ah, Bella there you are, come in don't be shy." he said kindly.

I did as I was told, but looked back to make sure Felix was coming with me. He smiled and took my hand. Then lead me even closer to Aro and the others.

"So Bella I'm quite curious to hear your story. You know the Cullens yes?

"Yes."

"So why don't you tell us the whole story starting from there. How did you come to know the Cullens?"

I told them. I withheld as much as I could, telling them just enough to give them the general story. I excluded Jake and the wolves for I didn't know what they would do if they found out about them. I didn't know for sure if I could fully trust them yet and despite what's happened I still felt a little loyalty to the Cullens.

As I got up to the part where Felix and I met, Aro suddenly interrupted, "That's enough dear I think I know the rest."

I went silent.

"You have a very interesting history with the Cullens. I don't understand why they didn't change you earlier themselves." he looked at me imploringly. I knew the answer, but I stayed silent. He changed subjects.

"So it would seem that we need to get you into training immediately. I am quite excited to see what all you can do once we get some training under your belt."

"training?" I asked.

"Oh yes my dear, we will have Simon, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and of course Felix work with you on your fighting skills and your talent."

"Oh" I responded feeling dumb.

"In fact why don't you go off and explore the castle. We have some matters to discuss with Felix, but afterwards you can round up the others and have your first session.

I nodded my head and tried to be cheerful, "Sounds good." Then I turned to leave giving one last glance to Felix. He was smiling as usual but it didn't reach his eyes. I closed the large wooden doors behind me and went to see what I could find.

**Felix's POV**

I turned back to them once Bella had closed the doors.

"How did the mission go?" Marcus asked bored.

"The rebel coven was destroyed just as you asked."

"What took you so long?" Caius demanded

"We reached them just as the were trying to recruit a few nomads and had to wait for them to split up before we could kill them with a surprise attack." I replied. This was all routine for me.

"How many were in the rebel coven?" Aro asked.

"five."

"Did the nomads join their cause?"

"No, and by what Bella said I think they were the nomads she was speaking of." I responded a little venom in my voice.

"Well no matter, they were lucky they didn't join or they would have reached the same fate." Marcus replied.

"There has been many rumors of rebel covens and now we have proof that there is. Felix did you find out anything else about them?" Aro asked plaintively.

"Yes, it appears that there is more rebel covens spread out across the rest of the world recruiting also."

"It is a sad day for us brothers," Aro said morosely.

There was a pause. For a moment nobody spoke.

"That Bella, there is something different about her." Aro said suddenly.

"She's hiding information from us." Caius retorted.

"Yes, I know that, but I think she could be a most powerful ally if we can get her to trust us."

"She is shield is she not?" Caius asked.

"Yes." Aro replied.

"Well why don't we just teach her enough about her talent so that she can take the shield off her mind. Then have Simon take care of the rest." Marcus suggested. "She would be to our disposal easily."

"Yes that's a good plan Marcus." Aro mused.

"Wait, you would make Bella basically your slave without a second thought." I was outraged. They couldn't do that to her!

"Well what do you presume Felix?"

"I could get her to trust us without using Simon. Just give me some time please?"

"You like this Bella don't you?" Caius smirked.

"Yes," I said with conviction.

"Well let's make a deal then. If you can win Bella over to our cause completely, including her diet, we will not submit her to Simon. Also she will be yours if you want to take her as your mate. But if you fail then we will do whatever we wish with her and you will have no say in the matter."

I stood there gaping like an idiot not quite believing the proposition.

His smirk turned to a devilish grin, "Better go find her now, you only have seven months."

**Well another chapter done. I hope that you liked it!:) **

** I need 10 reviews before I put out the next chapter though so you better review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

It was a rainy day in Forks as usual. We were moved back in our old house in case Bella wanted to come back, so that she would know where we were. We would have to go to school next week pretending to be ordinary just like the rain was today. Today was no ordinary day in Forks though. Today was Bella's funeral.

Everyone was getting dressed in black attire and preparing themselves for the tears of others that they could not shed themselves. I wonder? Would it be worse for Bella to be actually dead knowing she loved me, or knowing she's alive but that she hasn't forgiven me?

That's ridiculous, of course its better that she is alive. I know that. But it nearly kills me to know that my true love wants nothing to do with me. As that thought crossed my mind a cascade of pain enveloped me making it hard to see straight for a moment. Then as suddenly as the pain came, a wave of calmness rolled over me.

"Easy Edward," Jasper said patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I grunted, staring out the window.

"She'll come back, I know it."

"Do you now?" I asked sarcastic. I know that he was only trying to cheer me up, but I wasn't in the mood for all the fake encouragement everyone kept giving me.

"Bella's smart. She'll figure out how terrible they are, and once she does we'll be there to rescue her." he said ever so chipper.

I sighed then putting the best fake smile I could I said, "Thanks Jasper that really helps."

It didn't fool him though.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice called coming down the stairs in a very modest black dress. "We probably need to head on down there now."

"Yes, Alice is right we should head down there." Carlisle responded coming down the stairs after Alice looking at his watch. The rest of my family trailed behind them all having somber expressions on their faces.

We left in two cars, off to the little church near the edge of town, where the eulogy of Bella and her life would be held.

It was all very sad to see all the people who came to mourn Bella. Nearly the whole town was here. Of course that wasn't saying a whole lot considering the town's size, but none the less. Billy and the whole pack was there playing there role as well. I wonder how close she was to them while I was away. Jacob hadn't said much since Bella left, but I knew he felt that he was to blame for all this. He was wrong though. I was the reason for all this pain and suffering. I was the reason Bella left.

The worst part through the entire ordeal though was seeing Bella's parents. There was Charlie who though had a hard time expressing his emotions had let them all out now. He was sobbing just as much as Renée whom though I had never met knew instantly that she was Bella's mother. They looked uncannily alike. She was being held by who can only be identified as Phil. Their thoughts and memories of Bella were most unbearable.

They buried in empty casket with a picture of her in it since they couldn't find the body. The official reason for her death was suicide. After Laurent bit Bella the wolf pack had to do something fast and there weren't many options. So they took a piece of her clothing she was wearing, soaked it in the water by the beach and left on the shore. Then they reported finding it saying that she must have jumped off the rock cliff. That she must have been smashed into the rock by the waves destroying the body, leaving only a little clothing behind. It was believable enough. A surfer a few years back got smashed into the very same cliff by a big wave. Only a few pieces of his surfboard had made it.

The excuse served its purpose at least by keeping away nosy detectives and the rest of the police. Everyone else believed it because apparently Bella had acted near depressed in my absence. I was utterly wrong for leaving her, and now everyone had to pay for it.

We were on our way home and my head was pounding. Too many thoughts of sadness had swarmed me and it was hard to shake them off.

We had just reached the house and were piling into the living room when Alice's face went blank. I locked in on it for I knew she was having a vision and was shocked and scared beyond belief.

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle demanded concerned by the state we were in.

But Alice couldn't answer. She looked like she was about to cry if she could.

So I answered, "Caius made a deal with Felix to determine Bella's fate. If she doesn't become just like the rest the Volturi including her diet, they'll give up to Simon."

"What! Simon? I remember him. He erases peoples memories correct?" Carlisle asked now pacing.

"Yes," I replied my teeth gritted.

"What does Felix get if he accomplishes this? There has to be something in it for him."

"He gets to take her as his mate," I spat, venom in every syllable.

"How long did they give him?" he asked not slowing down.

"Seven months," I said trying to gain back some control.

"So that's how long we have to plan a rescue mission?" he stopped pacing. "That will be gone in a blink of an eye. We must act swiftly."

I was surprised by him jumping on board so quickly, but didn't question it. Time was of the essence.

"Yeah!" Emmet hollered, "About time we kicked some Volturi butt!"

Carlisle was about to chastise him, but someone knocked on the door.

**Bella's POV**

The castle was huge. I walked up and down the halls sometimes peeking through doors to see what I could find. I found several curious rooms. One was a mini art gallery. They even had some Picasso and Leonardo Da Vinci originals! Another room opened up to beautiful inside garden. But I found my favorite as I walked into their library.

There were thousands of books. Three entire walls were covered with the skyscraper shelves. They had all my favorites, but there were so many other books too. All of which seemed to scream at me to read them.

It was hard to pick at first. Then I saw it. The one book that I instantly knew I would have to read. Dracula by Brom Stocker. Even though I had knew of the book I had never been compelled to read it before, until now at least.

I found a little cozy chair in the corner and began to read. It wasn't long though before someone interrupted my peace said, "Interesting reading material you chose."

I looked up. This someone was average sized. He had sandy brown hair and his other physical features were sharply defined. He was staring down at me with an amused expression that oddly seemed bored as well, and of course he had bright crimson eyes.

I looked down at the book I was reading then looked back up at him. "Yeah, it just happened to catch my eye."

"It's a good book, a classic even. If you can get over all the lies the author created about us. You're Bella correct?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Simon." He offered his hand. I took it as meant for a hand shake, but he turned it over and kissed it instead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely resisting the urge to wipe his kiss from my hand.

"And I you, my dear Bella," he said with a smirk on his face.

Just then Felix bounded towards us.

"Oh Bella there you are! I've been looking all over for you." he was smiling like usual, but he seemed nervous, really nervous. "Oh and it seems you met Simon as well. How nice."

"Are you feeling alright Felix?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I'm quite fine really, you don't worry about me. It's time for your first training session."

"Um… alright let me just return this book," I said getting up from my cozy chair.

"No Bella go ahead and take it with they won't mind. People take books out all the time." he said.

"Okay," I replied.

"I'm assuming Aro wants me to help right?" Simon asked Felix.

"You would be correct." he said not sounding a bit happy about it. "So if you wouldn't mind getting Alec and Jane and meeting us in the gym, we will meet you there. I have to get Demetri."

"I wouldn't mind a bit." he said with an odd twinkle in his eyes, "See you soon Bella."

We left the library shortly after Simon. Felix looked mad and kind of scared. I didn't understand why he was like this. I didn't like Simon either. He seemed arrogant and that was one of the things I just couldn't stand. But why did he look scared? It couldn't be Simon could it? What happened in the room when I left?

"Are you sure you're okay Felix?"

He looked at me then took my hand and said, "I'm fine truly."

I still wasn't to sure, but I just nodded and let the subject drop. If he wanted to tell me about it he would.

We sprinted through the halls once more and came to a stop at a green door.

He knocked on the door, "Demetri are you in there? Aro would like you to help us train Bella."

The door swung open. "Why do I have to help?" he whined. He was big and burley like Emmett, but was a little smaller. I guess nobody could outsize Emmett.

"Because Aro said you do and you don't want to make him mad, do you?"

"No," he grumbled. "Let's go then."

We took off to the gym then. Which turned out to be basketball court except it was three times larger. There was a game going and strangely enough I didn't even ask about it. I guess I had finally accepted that I could expect nothing less than strangest things to happen as a vampire.

There was a separate room in the gym. The whole room was made of stone. One side of the wall had sparing weapons though I don't know why they would need them. Everyone else was already there.

The next four hours were exhausting. I didn't even know vampires could get tired, but I found out then. We went through all the basics of fighting having Jane tackle me over and over. Then we switched over to trying to figure out what exactly my talent was. It was easily decided that I was a shield. But the hard part was figuring out my limits and what kind of shield I was exactly. Not much was decided on that front. Eventually Felix ended the grueling practice much to my relief.

"Okay I think that's enough for today"

"Fine," Jane said sharply. "See tomorrow Bella." she said this with a smirk.

I tried to act cheerful, "Bye, Jane,"

She glared back at me disdainfully. Then she left with Alec trailing behind her. I smiled.

"Well, bye Bella. You did well for your first training session." Demetri admitted grudgingly. Then he left as well.

It was just us three now.

"Well, I think you did very well Bella I was impressed." he said casually. But there was something in the way he looked at me, like he was hungry and I was the main dish. I've got say this guy just seemed off.

"Thanks," I replied out of politeness more than anything else.

"Bella, why don't you go to your room. I need to talk to Simon about something. I'll come get you after we're done to take you out hunting. I bet you're thirsty." Felix said not looking at me, but at Simon.

I wasn't keen on just leaving Felix. I don't why, but I didn't trust Simon. But it seemed like they had issues to settle and I would just be in the way. Not to mention I was thirsty to be honest though it hadn't come to mind until now. So I left the gym and headed to my room like a good little vampire.

**Felix's POV**

I stood there glaring at him in front of me. "What do you think your playing at?"

"You don't think I already know about your deal with Caius and the others?" he scoffed. I blinked in surprise. How could he know? "I knew about it right after you ran out of the main room like a little girl."

"How?" I asked to flabbergasted to be insulted.

"Let's just say Caius and I have our own deal."

"What do you mean?" I responded agitated. I didn't like playing his little word games.

"Well you know how often I get to use my talent. It's a great day when I do. So Caius said that if you don't succeed then I get to use my talent on Bella and I get to keep her.

"What?" I exclaimed outraged, "He promised you her!"

"Well yeah, but don't worry about it. I'll make her forget and then you can have a turn with her after I'm done. I know how much action you get around here." he smiled.

I lunged myself at him. Expecting this he stepped out of the way just in time and I rammed into the stone wall.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that now." he said leering at me, "You know the consequences of fighting among the Volturi."

I did know, it was death. I got back up and glared at him. "You won't win."

"We'll see." Then he turned and walked out of the room without saying another word.

** What? Another chapter, so soon? It can't be! Well yes it can! I really got inspired by the new direction my story took and worked on this chapter like crazy. So think as this as a Thanksgiving present from me to you! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I opened the door and was surprised to find a small band of rough looking vampires standing in front of me.

"_Alice?" _I thought, turning to her in confusion. Why hadn't she warned us?

"_Sorry, Edward I don't know how I didn't see them. I guess I got caught up in our um… previous conversation_."

"Excuse me," Carlisle interceded, stepping in front of me. "Who might you be?"

"Your Carlisle Cullen right?" asked a red-headed boy. He was long and lanky and looked like he had been turned around the age of 22.

"Yes," Carlisle responded warily.

"Well my name is Andrew and this is Garrett and Taylore," he said motioning to the girl and boy behind him. "May we come in we have something to discuss with the whole household."

Carlisle turned to me for confirmation. I nodded my head. This was definitely something I wanted to hear.

"Of course, come in." he replied, inviting them in.

All of us took a seat in the living room.

"Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Carlisle asked.

"We're starting a revolution against the Volturi and we need your help."

My whole family was shocked except Alice and I. "A dangerous proposition you ask of us. Are you leading this revolt?"

"No Wes is. We're just recruiters."

"Ah, well you should be aware I would never put my family at risk unnecessarily. But I will hear you out. Now tell me. How did this all start?"

"Well, Wes used to be a single dad with a daughter who was 17. It was summer and they went camping. By pure misfortune a hungry Volturi group came along and couldn't help themselves. They attacked Wes first. By then his daughter, Mia, was crying and begging them to stop. They mocked and laughed at her. Then one of them asked if she truly wanted them to, that they would if she became one of them. She complied and they snapped Wes's neck. Then left with Mia thinking he was dead. He wasn't though. The venom was already working its way in his system."

"So he wants to destroy the whole Volturi coven?"

"Well at first he only wanted to find his daughter and get revenge on the Volturi group that did that to him and Mia. He learned from later friends though that the Volturi wouldn't stand for that. They would hunt them down and kill them and that's even if he succeeded. So he held off trying to think of a plausible solution. And you must know, Wes has a rare talent. He can see visions of the future. Now he can't tell you what a certain person might do at any moment, but he can see broad outcomes of those decisions."

"Like how?" Carlisle asked.

"Well he can't tell whether or not your going to join our cause, but he's knows how bad or how good it could affect us. How many lives could be lost or saved."

"Now don't try to pressure us into this. I have to think about my family first. Now continue with your story."

"Right. Well there is an exception. He can see what is going to happen if it has a distinct impact on our world. Wes got this vision last year. There was this girl around the age of 18 who was with the Volturi. She refused to drink human blood. He saw her befriend Mia and openly defy the Volturi. They wanted to do something terrible to her. He wouldn't tell me the rest, but he says that this girl is the key to overthrowing the Volturi."

"Bella?" I breathed, looking at the rest of my family. They all had the same thought in mind.

Carlisle turned to Andrew, "You're being very open and trusting with your information. How do we know this isn't all a lie?"

"Well I thought I would tell you everything since you had a mind reader in the room," he said, nodding to me. "He would have pieced it all together and told you all later anyway."

"How did you know that I'm a mind reader?" I asked.

"Wes told me. That's why he is urgent to persuade you all to join our cause. He already knows how beneficial your skills could be."

"Well could we speak to this Wes in person maybe?" Carlisle asked, getting flustered.

"Not unless you want to come with us all the way to North Carolina. That's where headquarters is."

"How many do you have in your um… army?"

"We have thirty not including your coven if you join or the recruiters out right now."

"How many recruiters are there?"

"Last time I was notified, there were six bands out there with three to five people in each band."

"When is this attack taking place?"

"Wes says we have to attack at exactly seven months from now."

"Well could you please wait at the edge of the forest? I need to discuss things with my family."

"Yes, of course," he said, standing up and motioning to his friends. "Thank you for your consideration."

We waited until we thought they were out of earshot. Then Rosalie said, "You think Andrew was a salesman as a human?" That got a little appreciative chuckle among the room.

"I don't know Rose," Carlisle sighed. "All I know is that we have a decision to make." That sobered everyone up. "Do we get involved in something like this in the slim chance to save Bella, or do we reject this offer and try to find a way to save Bella on our own?"

"They have pretty good numbers." I offered. I wanted to join. I didn't really care about destroying the Volturi. All I wanted was to save Bella and to keep anyone from harming her ever again.

"Yes, they do, but this is really risky Edward. If we do join and fail all of us will die."

"There's a chance of that anyway we try to save her." I responded.

"How about this? We'll vote on it. Does that sound reasonable?"

I nodded.

Carlisle turned to the rest of the family. "Alice?"

"Yes, I think we should. It seems like our best option."

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Absolutely! About time we kicked some Volturi butt!"

"Rose?" he asked skeptically.

"Well Edward has a point. Anyway we try to save Bella is going to be risky, so at least we'll have back-up if we join." he seemed surprised, but didn't say anything.

"And Esme?"

"I'd do anything for Bella," she said simply.

"Well I happen to think this is our best option, but I wanted to make sure everyone knew how risky this was before we just jumped on board."

"So is that it? Everyone agrees?" I asked not quite believing it.

"Yes, go tell Andrew that we have made up our mind. Everyone get prepared we leave shortly."

Bella's POV

I lied. I wasn't being a good little vampire. After Felix sent me to my room like a five year old getting in trouble, I decided to go exploring a little. I was on top floor wandering the passageways and often checking different rooms to see what I could find. There weren't any occupied rooms on this floor just rooms filled with antiques that had probably been here since the castle had been built.

I was lost now. I couldn't figure out which way to go to get back to my room. So I just kept going, exploring.

There weren't any lights on this floor. So as I came to the very end of the passageway I was surprised to see a flicker of light going up the winding tower staircase. I started towards it, but then hesitated. What if it was something I wasn't supposed to know? Would I get kicked out? I bit my lip not sure what to do. My curiosity won though.

I continued onward letting my hand trail on the cool stone wall as I slowly climbed the stairs. Then I came up to a thick wooden door with an old fashioned door knob. When all of a sudden a small girl opens the door right in front of me.

"What do you want? They already came by today." she said harshly. This girl was short about five foot two and obviously a vampire because of her red eyes. She had black thick wavy hair that came down to the middle of her back and was wearing a purple tank top with jeans.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know anyone lived up here. I swear nobody sent me." I said shyly sticking my hands in my pockets and looking down from her harsh gaze.

She looked me up and down, "Yeah you're definitely not like the other Volturi. Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in." she said letting me in her room.

Other than the basic structure, the room to my surprise was very modern. The room was circular with stone walls and a small arched window with no glass. A big purple carpet covered the entire floor though that wasn't saying a whole lot. There was small bed over to the left and a desk with a high tech laptop computer on it directly opposite from it. A plasma screen TV faced me and was currently on Jersey Shore

She sat on her bed. "So your obviously new so why are you with the Volturi?"

"It's a long story." I replied shaken by the turn of her attitude.

"Well shut the door and come tell me. Trust me I have time for a long story."

I complied and sat beside her on her bed. "I wouldn't know where to start," I said sighing.

"Well how about the beginning. That's always a good place to start." she said smiling a little. I looked at her wondering if I could really trust her. But to be honest she didn't look like the other Volturi either so I told her, "It all started when I moved in with my dad to a little town called Forks, Washington…"

And so I told everything, about my parents, Edward, Jake, everything that happened to me up to now. She only interrupted a here and there to ask a question or two. To be honest she seemed almost starved for social interaction and to be honest I was too. I couldn't believe how great it felt to have another girl to talk to, laugh with which we did. And when I was done I knew automatically we would be great friends.

"So wow, I mean you don't drink human blood that's totally unheard of around here."

"Yeah, It's like being a vegetarian," I laughed. "So hey what time is it?"

"Like two o' clock in the morning." she said looking at her TV menu.

"Holy Crow!" I exclaimed getting up.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Look I'm so sorry, but I have to go now. Felix must be worried sick!"

Just as I turned to go she grabbed my wrist, "Bella, I have a shortcut over here, but before you go you need to listen to me."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I know you really hoped you could start fresh with the Volturi, but you have to trust me and be on your guard at all times.

"Why?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well my reasons are different from yours, but let's just say that when they want something they make it their mission to get it."

I shivered mentally. "Anything else?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone you came here and talked to me and you don't need to come back for a few more days. If you do come back, make sure to come back at around this time."

"Ok," I said. I had so many questions, but I knew I didn't have time. She went to the wall beside the desk and pulled the carpet back. Underneath was a trap door that led downwards.

"Ok, this leads straight to the library. I use it sometimes when I want to get a book so they won't find out. Now go!" she ushered me down.

"Wait, I can't believe I didn't ask this. What's your name?"

"Mia," she said simply, closing the door behind me. I went straight down as fast and silently as I could and as promised when I closed the little door behind me I was in the library.

I took a random book off the shelf and was hurrying out of the library when I ran plumb into Felix.

"Bella! Where the heck have you been for the last two hours!"

"I was uh…in the library." I said nervously as I held up the book as proof.

"I checked in the library like five times!"

"Well why didn't you find me then?"

He threw his hands up in the air and then massaged his temples. "Are you ready to hunt?"

"Yes, please."

"Come on then." he said leading the way out of the castle. I followed after him.

"Felix?" I called.

"Yes," he said stopping but still not looking at me.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

He turned to me and took my hands in his. "Well let's not do that again alright?" he said softly, smiling slightly.

"Alright," I replied just as softly. I lied again though. For I knew I had to see Mia again. I had so many questions for the mysterious stranger of a girl who lived in the tower and somehow in a few short hours had become my best friend.

**Now I know I haven't wrote in a long time, but I hope you still like it! Tell me what you think or what you would suggest by reviewing. Love you guys!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

And so it went. Every few days between training with Felix and the others I would slip away a few hours to go see Mia. We told each other everything. When she told me how she got to this desolate tower though I was left breathless. I had wondered at first if she was lying, but deep down I wasn't surprised. I had seen the way Jane and Alec had greeted other strangers first hand and wondered what they would exactly have done to me if Felix hadn't intervened.

She told me a lot about the Volturi. How in most cases were uncaring and spared you no mercy if you broke the law. She also told me of how every once in a while they liked to play a game. Usually this meant toying with members of the Volturi in a way that involved someone that you loved and making them pay for it. The stories were long and detailed and I found myself feeling sick by most of them.

Knowing this, it was good to have a friend in what seemed like such a fragile environment. Just tilting in between the lies and secrets that were held here. It was in the air so thick and potent that in my most overwhelmed moments I gasped in it even though I didn't need air. The more I talked to Mia the more paranoid I felt, and the more I knew what a bad hastily made decision this was. I had thought I might get to start fresh and maybe get away from the people and choices I had there by coming with Felix, but I just ended up in an even stickier situation.

I was more wary of the vampires now and even thought about trying to leave, but I couldn't leave Mia behind. I had tried convincing her one night while we in the tower as always talking and watching TV.

"Mia I think I want to leave this place. From what you've told me about the Volturi, I have a bad feeling that if I stay here something bad is going to happen to me," I said shakily.

She looked at me and said, "_And?_"

"I want you to come with me, of course." I finished, hoping she would. One, I didn't want to leave her to the mercy of the Volturi. Two, I was too much of a chicken to try by myself.

"Bella, as much I desperately want to, we can't. If we do they will just chase us down and bring us back or kill us."

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned. Surely we weren't that important enough to chase down.

"Cause that's why I'm stuck in this stupid tower. At first I was allowed to be among them, but after I ran away they chased me down and brought me back. They fixed up this tower and now they never let me out of it. They check on me every day to make sure I haven't left." she said sadly.

"Why? And why haven't you tried again? You have a wide open window right there!"

She shrugged. "They think of it as losing, and they don't like to lose. Plus they'll want to know why you want to leave especially since you came to them." She had me there. Felix had told me I could leave whenever I wanted to, but I had a hard time thinking they would now.

She sighed and continued, "They told me if I run away again they'll kill me, and let's be honest it's not like we actually have somewhere to go."

I took an unnecessary breath. I did have somewhere to go even if it wasn't ideal. "Yes, we do. We can go back to Forks, back to the Cullens and try to start again there."

"Bella, but to do those things we need money and a passport, we just don't have the resources!" she said exasperated. Then more gently she added, "Look I want so badly to leave too, but we can't waste time on unrealistic dreams. It's no use, they'll catch us and bring us back. Killing me then probably locking you up here in this very same tower."

"Ok, ok." I said resigned. I was scared and felt helpless and trapped most of all. Stuck in this stupid castle, gasping for air.

…

I grew more depressed that month. I couldn't help it. I had made the stupidest decision of my life by coming here and now I couldn't leave. I simply couldn't bear the thought of staying here for the rest of existence. I no longer saw them as a generous family they at first had played off very well, but a cult of some sort. With its claws so deep into me I would never be free.

I saw more of what Mia said every day. Not just from Marcus, Caius, or Aro, but from their members as well. Nothing huge, but I could see arrogance in the way they talked to me, their smiles leaving me feel like they knew something that I didn't. Except Felix.

He seemed to be the only one I was able to trust other than Mia. Though I never told him about Mia, I told him most everything else and he was by my side at all times unless he went to go "eat" or I wanted to spend time at the library. That usually being the time when I would go see Mia. He went with me when I went to hunt, always with a look of disgust.

"I don't know how you do it," he said wrinkling his nose as I walked back to him full.

"It's not that bad. You should try it sometime with me." I said.

"Not in a million years!"

"Well maybe I'll get you to in a million and one years then." I said sarcastically.

"You can try!" He said laughing. I even smiled a bit. Even if I wasn't leaving this place at least Felix was here to cheer me up. I let him take my hand as we walked back to the castle.

"Bella," Felix said stopping.

"What is it Felix?" I asked confused.

"Happy one month anniversary!" he said pulling a red tulip out from behind him and giving it to me.

"Oh!" I said, "Thank you, Felix." I smiled trying to put one the best show I could to try to sound grateful.

"Yea I thought you might like. Since it has officially been a month you've joined the Volturi and well… since I've met you." he added shyly.

"It's beautiful Felix, thank you," I said hugging him. Though as I looked at that flower all I could think about was the infinitely more months I would spend here. Yep, happy one month anniversary.

Felix's POV

I had made my best effort to stay calm as I gave Bella the flower so she would think that things were still great even though that couldn't be farther from the truth. Every inch of my being wanted me to tell her to run. Run away as fast and far as she could. That there was a sinister plot revolving around her in the darkness that she could not see. That it was all apart of the Volturi's sick little game. But I didn't, couldn't not if I wanted her to live. They would never let her leave now especially in the middle of their game.

Bella's training was paying off. She grew more accustomed to her gift every day stretching the boundaries each time. In only six months time she would have to present her abilities in front of Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. I had no doubts that by that time she would be quite skilled with her gift. Not only being able to place her shield on others, but showing how she could take it off hers completely. If I have failed with Bella, then at the moment Simon will wipe her mind clean of all her memories. Then that would be the end of Bella.

One month, six to go. Would I end up failing the girl that I was already falling for? Only time would tell. Yep, happy one month anniversary.

**I haven't wrote in a long time, but i'm going to change that starting now. You can expect another chapter either tomorrow or the next day because I realize that this one is really short. I hope you enjoy it though. Feel free to tell me what you think or suggest. Thanks!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I had slowly stopped thinking about time. It hurt too much to think how long it had been since I had seen Bella. So I had stopped taking notice to time and focused on helping around the camp. It was always odd jobs, helping where I was needed. The camp itself was decent sized composed of large onings and tents where certain stations where placed. Other than that there were tents scattered across the camp where you could go when you weren't doing anything or it rained though that didn't happen that often.

The camp was stationed in the little town of Alister, North Carolina. Nearly a ghost town the vampires had little to worry about when it came to humans seeing them in the sun. It was located about fifty miles from the sea, easy distant for vampires to run.

When we had first arrived, we were directly sent to meet Wes. Wes was scruffy to say the least. His hair was black that he obviously paid no mind to, it sticking up every which way. His clothes faded, wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket, a skin tight red shirt underneath. He had a darker complexion; his skin scarred like he had been in many fights and like most other vampires had red eyes. He looked like a biker, the guy in the bar you didn't want to mess with.

"Ah, Andrew it's good you made it back to us in one piece, and you've brought some new recruits as well I see," He said his voice not overly deep.

Andrew nodded. "It's good that we did make it back, I can't say the same for Michael's group though unfortunately." he said sadly.

"What happened?"

"The Volturi must have heard of us. We only saw their cloud of smoke on our way to meet the Cullens, but when we arrived we saw their phone remains and their backpacks."

"This is very unfortunate. They were valuable allies and strong fighters," He sighed and shook his head, "are you sure it was the Volturi?"

"Positive. There were five of them in Michael's group. No random nomad group could have taken them out like that. It had to be the Volturi."

"Then it seems we have to be more cautious when we send out our groups. The Volturi will want to squash this before we even reach them. Go get a hold of every group we have out there right now and warn them. Tell them to get back as soon as they can."

Andrew nodded and left taking Garret and Taylore with him.

Wes sighed again and smiled wearily, "You must be the Cullens. I was hoping you might join us."

Carlisle took a step forward and shook his hand while saying, "My name is Carlisle and this is my family." Then he proceeded with introducing all of us and telling him about our gifts.

"Extraordinary, Extraordinary! This is just the news I needed to hear! It is rare that we come by so many with as many gifts as your family."

"Yes, well we are all very proud, but if you would please explain further what Andrew said about your gift?"

"Ah, yes. Well as you may or may not know, Carlisle, your family is quite well known. Being such a large group, the fact that you live among the humans as if you were humans yourself, and of courses your appetite."

"Well if others know us for these reasons it's only those. We try to be as indiscreet as possible."

"Well when I first heard of you, I knew you would raise our chances of success indefinitely. That is my gift. I knew what might happen if you joined us."

"And what exactly is that?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

"I saw you fighting among us, Edward saving Andrew just in time. Helping us in our attempt to end the Volturi's rule once and for all."

"What about the vision of the girl you saw?" I asked.

"Well occasionally, I have a real vision of what is to come. I'm sure Andrew has already told you about the Volturi taking my daughter Mia." He didn't wait to hear an answer, but continued, "This girl is stuck right in the middle between a game of cruel intentions. Despite all that she has managed to befriend my daughter and stand up to what they are trying to do to her. If we don't surprise them while they are distracted then she will meet a most miserable fate as will my daughter."

I inhaled sharply.

Taking no notice to this he said, "So that is why it is so important we have as many people as we can to help fight with us."

"So what is it exactly you need us to do now?"

He smiled genuinely, "I'm glad you asked."

And so it went, Carlisle was placed as part of the advisors. Helping Wes and others come up with a strategy against the Volturi. Alice with her exceptional gift stayed at Wes's side at all times, keeping him updated on the Volturi's status. Due to Jasper's experience and Emmett's size, he assigned them to help train some of the inexperienced how to fight. Rosalie and Esme helped gather clothes and other needed supplies. They couldn't risk going to buy some the things they needed around this area for the fear of being exposed and they couldn't buy anything online without one of the other vampires taking advantage of the human deliverer. So they did the best they could often going far to larger cities where stores were open late. Other than that they to learned how to fight better themselves.

I was asked to join the advisors as well though I respectively declined. I didn't care how we got there or any of those details. That was insignificant to me. All I cared about was finding Bella and making sure I never let her out of my sight again.

I was on my way to give Taylore clothes that Esme had gotten in Jacksonville, when Alice popped out of nowhere.

"What are you doing Alice? Aren't you supposed to be with Wes?"

"Yes, but there isn't anything new to report and I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"What do you mean?" my tone clipped, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Come on Edward, you act more depressed every day."

"Well how do you expect me to feel Alice?" I said stopping, glaring right at her pixie little face.

She didn't seem fazed, but said, "She wants to leave. She had intended on leaving with Mia, but now I think she knows they won't let her. I think she realizes what a bad decision she made."

"And how is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not. I just thought you ought to know." she said simply as she turned away back to Wes's tent. I was numb as I made my way to Taylore's tent. I handed her the clothes then left without much saying anything. I went back to our tent and sat down on a log beside it and thought long and hard. My Bella was trapped in that god forsaken castle and I would stand at nothing to get her out of it. Lost in thought I had no idea who had approached me till I got a big whiff of dog.

Bella's POV

I felt stuck. Stuck between denial and acceptance. I knew that I couldn't leave, but a part of me wanted to believe I could so that I might have that hope to hold on to.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't as if they were torturing me, but this place scared me. It made me wonder who I could trust and who was out to get me. I guess I have Mia to blame for my new paranoia, but that didn't stop me from shivering from thinking about all the stories she had told me.

I was in the library back in my cozy chair in the corner just finishing Dracula. I spent most of my time here in the library when I wasn't training or spending time with Mia. I liked it here, there being few amount of people and that I could enjoy one of my favorite pastimes as a human.

"So this again, huh?"

I jumped, and took unnecessary breath. It was Simon.

"Oh, hi Simon. You might have just scared the life out of me." I said trying to compose myself.

"My apologies, Bella. I just wanted to come see what you were up to. That I might actually have an opportunity to finally have a real conversation with you."

This much was true. In the month I had been here, ever since our first encounter I had done my best to stay away from Simon. Which seemed easier said than done. He popped in at random; always curious of what I was doing or just to make sure I was ok. Need less to say, he gave me the creeps.

"Well I'm not doing very much. I just finished my book and was

about to go find another." I said as I stood up taking my book with me, "I'm so sorry Simon, but I really must go. After I return this book, I have to go meet Felix for my training session."

"Oh, well ok Bella, but we really do must get together some time."

"Of course, Simon." I said, "But I must be going now."

"Then I won't keep you any longer," he said taking my hand and kissing it like he had when we first met, "A pleasure as always my Bella."

I mumbled a good-bye and without returning the book I left to go find Felix. I didn't look back at Simon once, but unlike the first time, as soon as I was out of sight, I wiped my hand where he had kissed it.

**As promised here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Thanks!:)**


End file.
